Emperor Modula
Emperor Ramses Modula was a militarist dictator of planet Galaluna and it's subsidiary world, Mutraad. Using a mystical talisman device imbued with mind control properties to enslave a warrior-race of beasts and monsters called Mutraddi, Modula made conquest of countless systems in his fascist-like tenure. He has always taken the position of minor antagonist, often times a major antagonist. Once a rising star in the Inner circle of the Galalulan Emperor's loyalists, Modula led the Emperor's many wars against hostile native primitive species of worlds the Galalulan Empire sought to colonize. However, during an extended campaign of attrition against the fearsome Mutraddi natives of Mutraad, Modula and his elite strike force of Generals and Field Commanders were lost in an ambush by Mutraddi Insurgents. Presumed dead, the Emperor quickly rescinded his armies and made a white peace with the Mutraddi. However, Modula survived, led to believe his Empire abandoned him while held prisoner with his other cohorts in a Mutraddi war camp. In this camp, Modula observed the primitive state of Mutraddi weaponry and tactics, how they relied singularly on sneaky hit and run attacks to bog down the Galalunan War Machine. Using the armaments his generals possessed, Modula taught the Mutraddi modern warfare, giving lectures and teaching them how to use blaster rifles, plasma cutters, grenades, dropships, manufacturing equipment, and more. Believing Modula as a demigod prophecised by one of their gods, the Mutraddi bestowed upon Modula the 'The Lord of Minds' hat, which contained a hivemind lifeforce connected to the brains of each Mutraddi being. The Lord of Minds was not put on any being for several generations, so Modula's crowning was followed by an auspicious religious ceremony. Deciding to gain vengeance on the Empire that so recklessly left him to die, Modula mobilised his Mutraddi armies, commanding his loyal generals to return as war heroes to the Empire and infiltrate their ranks, feeding information to a colossal Mutraddi Armada building up on the Dark Side of Galaluna's Moon. Once prepared, Modula began orchestrating a series of bombings on Galaluan military outposts, command nerve centers, and listening posts, destroying any ability the Emperor's army had to coordinate a successful counter-offensive. Modula revealed the Mutraddi Mega-Beasts during this war, colossal monsters impervious to conventional weaponry and able to decimate entire city blocks with ease, continents following. The Emperor shipped away his daughter with her bodyguard Lance, before being captured and interrogated by Modula's agents, eventually tortured to death. Modula declared himself the new Emperor shortly after, forming a political minister council of advisors with his Generals, and organising the Mutraddi into an occupying military force. Once word reached him that the Emperor's heir escaped to Planet Earth, Modula deployed his mega-beasts in attempts to kill them, each one failing. Later on, Modula entered an alliance with the Galactic Empire, albeit an alternate version in which a coup initiated by Gentis, an anti-warmongering Imperial, took power. Gentis was willing to assist Modula in his aim to kill the Emperor's daughter indirectly, but not with Imperial muscle on Earth, as their reputation in the Universal community would deteriorate. Modula eventually abandoned his quest of hunting down Lance and Illana (the Emperor's heir) and instead focus on building a sphere of influence. Via a series of unfair deals to nearby planets and aggressive border expansion of the Mutraddi Army, Modula managed to take control of half a Galaxy. Holding a massive swath of territory, Modula dedicated hundreds of worlds to become factories for Mutraddi spawning and Mega-Beast breeding, overseen by a burgeoning scientist-class of Galalulans and Mutraddi intellectuals. ------------------------------ Later on, the Mutraddi Empire would come into hostile contact with a more recognisable version of the Galactic Empire commanded by Emperor Palpatine. Reeling from a devastating loss on earth, the Empire sought a military victory and attacked several Mutraddi outposts on minor moon worlds. In response, an extensive battlefield was created between the Mutraddi and Galactic Empires, both of which found no progress, sending hordes of cannon fodder in suicidal waves at each other in an attempt to break the deadlocks each side had made. Eventually, Modula and Palpatine made peace, deciding to take the universe over together. However, during a meet conference, their plans were intercepted by Shade Corporation, a widely hated corporate entity most dimensions unanimously agree on hating. The Shade Corporation's probe drones reported this back to a Galactic Coalition of alien and human organisations that sought to halt an oncoming join Flood and Reaper onslaught on all life. It is unknown what happened to the Mutraddi Empire in the immediate span of the Flood invasions, but seeing as how they resurfaced with much less power and control, it stands to reason Modula's sphere of galactic influence was carved up by smaller militias and planetary-system based rebel insurgencies. --------------------------- Modula made a great impact on the Multiversal Union's attempted domination of all dimensions in Fandom Wars, trying to conquer the Multiverse itself. Donating his Mega-Beasts, Mutraddi Soldiers, and countless other military assets to a diversified army each villain in the Union contributed too. Modula was made the Union's Prime Minister of Governance, using his private army of Mutraddi beasts to establish a draconic order on all occupied planets, often using glassing beams to incinerate entire cities suspected of harbouring rebels. The MU's suspected destruction was when it's massive Particle Accelerator was destroyed, but as it turns out this did little to Modula's faction within the burgeoning MU. Modula secretly built alliances and rings of power between major officials, which stood to create a separatist state following the MU's original goals, except with Modula at the helm. Due to many major villains dying at the Accelerator, Modula's new Union Remnant State was forced to live on the fringes of the Multiverse, hiring pirate groups and mercenary outfits to protect their precious mineral trade routes that kept Modula's imitation of the once grand MU alive. Luckily for Modula, a Hydra branch led by Baron Sarcco, the son of Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, encountered Modula's new state and decided to join it, becoming a major scientific and military branch. With this newfound power, Modula felt confident enough to begin striking at the Lone Star Republic, gaining numerous victories both directly and indirectly, as the URS funded any major rebellion against the LSR borne in their own territorial landscape. Modula would meet his 'end' while discussing test running a devastating new superweapon Hydra scientists created on an isolated planet, as Sarcco couped the URS in a takeover, shooting Modula in the back of the head. Ramses would survive, preserving his soul in a re-purposed Nexus Machine fired off the ship in an escape pod. Category:Antagonists